


Perfect Lover.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Gift for someone, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey trusts Loki because he makes Tony smile. </p><p>Or: In which Tony, Rhodey and Loki have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my cousin :))
> 
>  
> 
> [dommeprouvaire](dommeprouvaire.tumblr.com)

* * *

.

**Day 29: Threesome.**

.

Being around Tony can be pretty damn weird sometimes, and _most_ of the time Rhodey tends to even wonder what he the hell he's even doing with his life. But then he sees Tony smile at him, or just _smile_ in general, and he sees the care in his eyes and the determination that he never really seems to drop, no matter what.

And he remembers why.

Thinking on that, it's probably one of the many reasons on why he's actually _only_ one in Tony's life that accepted the newest addition to it immediately. The newest being _Loki_. And that's mainly because the guy makes Tony smile. Makes him _glow_ even, and that's something that Rhodey can respect; especially when he can see how real it is.

Sure, he'd been wary the first few months, knowing Loki's back story but he'd still warmed to him significantly and even sees him as a friend now, especially after the two and a half years that he'd seen him and bonded. Mostly over Tony because hey, what _else_ is there to talk about when you live with the guy?

He himself still has that thing with Tony as well. That thing that they'd never really grown out of, where they'd flirt and joke, Tony would nickname him and chase him around with his words until he'd finally be indulged. But it's just a little friendly tension. Nothing more. Nothing that bursts the bubble that he's built up around himself.

And he doesn't really think over what could have been. Not really.

At least. Not until _now_ , that is.

 

**_~_ **

 

Tony stretches between them, his hands curled in Loki's hair while his body _arches_ toward Rhodey's, panting open mouthed and dazed. Rhodey's hand is pressed between his legs, that same tension that he's always had now suddenly so overwhelming that all he can see, all he can _smell_ , is just Tony, Tony, _Tony._

" _Rhod_ \- " Tony bucks backward again but Loki's hands over his waist keep him still, fingers digging in to leave bruises for tomorrow. Marring Tony's already scarred skin. "Come _on_." Laughing against the back of his neck, soft and rough, Rhodey only slides closer over the bed, meeting Loki's eyes over Tony's shaking shoulder.

The amusement is clear, it always is, and at the slight nod, Rhodey immediately rolls them both over; Loki pushing himself out of the way to stand around Tony's head instead. Seeing him naked is actually something that's seriously more than a little weird, and he tries not to stare; focusing more on Tony, because: 1) that's who this is _for_ anyway, but also: 2) because it's not exactly the first time that he's seen Tony naked either.

He can't even _count_ the amount of times that he's seen his birthday suit on both his fingers and toes, it's been way too many. Tony's just got that kind of body that he's so damn _proud_ of to show and advertise, and Rhodey's always been around too often to be immune to those sort of moments.

So hey, maybe that's where that tension had come from.

" _Please_ \- " Tony shudders beneath him, spreading his legs and rolling his hips up, wordlessly begging for something to go inside him now, finally. And after a half an hour of teasing and stroking, he figures that he probably does deserve it now. Just in case, though, he quickly slides in the same fingers that he'd had up there before, lining them up together and stretching out once they're further inside, curving them just to watch Tony _sigh_ with pleasure - his body twitching as he keens. 

Still loose. Still ready.

His hands reach up as he lies there, finding Loki thighs from behind him and turning his head to the side to kiss the skin there, a wordless thanks for doing this all for him. Rhodey slips his fingers out at that, sure that if he doesn't get started now, he'll never last for too long, and then he'll have just lost this moment forever.

Loki's fingers tangle in Tony's hair as he watches, lifting his head up to let him see as well - to watch as Rhodey pushes into him, slowly, gently, as tender as he can be and as he always is when around him. There's a sharp contrast between them too that he's always known and here, right _now_ , it really comes out.

Rhodey's the softer-firmer hand that Tony needs every so often, while Loki's the rougher-more- _passionate_ hand. And if they were one person together, they'd probably be the perfect lover all alone.

Well. The perfect lover for someone like _Tony_ , that is.

Still stroking his fingers through his hair, Loki grips at Tony's hand when it starts to drift down to brush over his cock, and he places it over _his_ instead, "Keep yourself busy." Tony blinks twice at the command, still dazed - with his eyes blown and completely glazed over - but he still grins and puts all of his effort into pumping his hands over Loki's cock, as it balances over his face.

Rhodey swallows, watching, ignoring all his inhibitions and watching as Loki's cock practically jumps in Tony's hands, groaning himself when it's licked at, and he shoves himself forward then, thrusting Tony closer until he finally _can_ take Loki into his mouth.

And upside down as he is, he chokes at first obviously, but Loki doesn't even let him pull out. Just holds him still with a hand pressed down over his throat, rotating his hips as he rises up onto his knees, thrusting into Tony's mouth with a seriously _sadistic_ pace; staring down at Tony as he gags around him, his head bumping against the bed with the thrusts pushing into his body from both directions.

Airtight is the first word that Rhodey thinks of, and he loses himself in the sensation then, pushing in faster, _harder_ , matching the pace that Loki has and shutting his eyes when he hears Tony's muffled scream echo into the room.

.

* * *

.

_"I see the way you look at him."_

_Rhodey blinks with a start from where he's sitting, a beer in hand and Tony leant beside him, fast asleep and murmuring softly as he dreams. "Huh?" Sitting beside them over the sofa, Loki just pulls Tony to him instead, curling an arm around his waist and smiling as Tony's hand tangles in the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. "Oh. Oh, no, I - it, it isn't like that."_

_Loki just gives him a long look, the sort that reminds Rhodey of who he really is, and he swallows just slightly; drinking from his bottle to hide it. "I see the way that_ he _looks as well."_

_"Listen." Sighing, he sets the bottle down and faces him completely, "Tony and I just go way back, you ain't got nothing to fear from me I swear. I just like to keep him safe and - "_

_"I know." Smirking a little now, probably at how flustered he'd gotten, Loki leans back slowly, his voice low as he thinks, "But he_ does _care for you. Though you are right in saying that I have nothing to fear. I have his love, I know that, I_ earned _it." Rhodey snorts at the choice of words, remembering just how little Loki had actually cared over if anyone even accepted him around here. He'd earnt nothing really, just gained a lot in being himself and being what Tony wanted. "But_ you _have it also."_

_"His love?" Nah. Tony's - he got that out way back in MIT. That thing's long since dissipated._

_"But he is a fool." ... okay? "Too afraid to ask for what it is he wants and too sure that he will be refused." Looking at Rhodey now, Loki glares at him slightly, as if to make sure he doesn't. He just shrugs, not exactly sure of what he's_ meant _to not refuse anyway, "You are comfortable with him?"_

_Okay this is weird. "Look, where the hell is this going, because - ?"_

_"He's asking for a threesome." Tony suddenly murmurs into Loki's chest, muffled and still sleepy, but he still opens an eye to peek up at Rhodey, "I ... might have mentioned it to him one time."_

_"Right."_

_"And I may or may not have gotten a bit emotional about it ruining our friendship too. I think he thinks it's his personal mission to get you in my bed now."_

_Loki gives him a little shove, "_ He _is right here." Tony only smiles up at him, yawning._

_And that's where it starts._

.

Tony's arms tremble as they struggle to keep him up, Loki's thrusts shoving him from behind until he finally collapses to curl his hands up and moan into the sheets. Rhodey lies beside them on the bed, breathing heavily and half-imagining it to be some sort of live-holographic porno only here for his benefit, stroking himself as he watches Tony's face flush so beautifully against the slapping of skin and muscle.

Loki looks wild like this too, his eyes alight, teeth grit together, and his hands holding Tony down as he presses into him at a pace that Rhodey could _never_ hope to keep up with. And he just keeps _going_ too.

Jesus.

Finally though - feeling a little sorry for him when his moans get louder, and his bucking gets feistier - Rhodey shuffles forward to take Tony into his mouth too, smiling against it's tip when he hears him let out a strangled cry of relief as he does. It's been a while since he's sucked on someone's cock though, the first and last being Tony actually, but he doesn't hear any complaints and just tries to help with the bombardment of pleasure that he's getting from all directions.

Except. Except his mouth. Empty now, Tony's free to moan and curse, but that stops immediately when Loki reaches down yank him back up onto all-fours, both hands clasped over his lips now to be used as leverage for his thrusting. And wow, that's hot. It actually really _is_.

Tony's eyes are squeezed shut and he shakes, screaming behind Loki's hands and slipping his hands over the covers as he struggles to find a grip. Rhodey takes one of those wandering hands and puts it over his own dick on a whim, leaning closer, and Tony automatically starts to stroke it without even looking.

"Of all the things that he could - _wish_ for so badly," Loki pants breathlessly, pausing for a while to only roll his hips at a much slower pace, " _This_ is what he would ask for."

Rhodey grins. "That's Tony."

The growl of protest between Loki's fingers makes them both smile, but it merges into a sob when he's only thrusted into harder again. Gesturing, Loki pulls his hands away too and Rhodey gets the picture just as Tony cries out, "Oh - _fuck_!"

He cups his face between his hands, bringing his mouth down to just where he wants it, and he plans to go slow - as usual - but Loki leans over Tony's back to grab a fistful of his hair, pushing him down until his nose actually touches the hair around Rhodey's groin. "Oh Jesus - !"

Let go, Tony darts up to take a breath, heaving, "Shut up - _Rhodey_. What would - what would your _mom_ say?" Rhodey only presses him back down again with a laugh and Loki uses the grip on his hair to shove him down faster, barely letting him breathe, but Tony's not protesting yet.

And that just makes this better. The fact that Tony clearly _loves_ this.

He gags around his cock, his hands reaching around his back to grab at Loki's thighs, and then _that's_ the signal to let him breathe. He yanks himself up, gasping, and Rhodey leaves him there for a while, stroking himself faster now and bucking his hips up uncontrollably. He tries to slow down, to make it last, but he _can't_ and it's getting to be too much for him anyway.

Tony senses what he's doing immediately though, and just opens his mouth; ready for it. Oh God. Oh God, _yes_. He comes too fast at that image, painting Tony's tongue, lips, and nose, and he doesn't even let himself stop until he's completely wrung out, shuddering when Tony swallows so visibly and licks at his gradually softened cock one more time.

And then, after what feels like an hour later, but is probably only a few more minutes, Tony's shoved forward to land hard on his cheek, and Loki pulls out of him; lifting his face up to push into his mouth as well. Tony's cheeks hollow as he sucks, shutting his eyes and holding Loki there as he moans above him.

Rhodey only tries to catch his breath, leaning back against the pillows and watching as Loki pushes his cock in all the way down, smiling when Tony's fingers cradle his balls just before he comes as well, sliding slowly in and out until he's utterly spent. He goes for much longer than Rhodey, but then again, he _is_ supposedly a God, so he shouldn't feel too bad.

Tony slumps then, shutting his eyes with exhaustion, but Loki thrusts his fingers into him again, curving them inside brutally just to make him _scream_. "Hold him." Uh, _nope_. Rhodey ignores that 'order' and takes a hold of Tony's cock instead, before either of them can as well, and he strokes it in time with Loki's fingering, giving Tony just enough pleasure until he can finally -

"Oh - _SHI_ \- !" His entire lower back comes off of the bed with that cry, his shoulders braced down and Loki's hands on his hips keeping him still. Rhodey bends to kiss him quickly, for fear that the whole damn city would be able to hear him otherwise "God."

Tony keens into his mouth, his chest heaving, and he lets his legs fall back to the mattress with a thump, as soon as they're released. Loki gathers him up then, kissing him when Rhodey moves away, and they lie back down together, Tony curling toward him; shaking still from the intensity, but it all eventually stills with each caress that he gets from Loki.

And that's it. Moment over.

His clothes are in the corner, and he thinks, so if he has just a little break to recover, he could maybe get them and leave before either of them tell him to go -

"Rhodey?" His hand is grabbed and tugged on, "... c'mon."

He blinks, twice, glancing up at Loki questioningly but he's only smiling down at Tony; murmuring something into his ear to make him smile back. The tugging then grows insistent, and he only stares for a little while longer before he then figures that it'd just be simpler to let his body react on instinct instead. So he just comes closer and lets himself be pulled down to lie next to them both as well.

Tony yawns, one hand still in Rhodey's and the other limp over Loki's chest. He falls asleep almost immediately too, limp and completely tuckered out, and Loki wraps an arm around him as he does; settling down himself.

With a smile of his own, Rhodey lies back too, pressing a light kiss to Tony's forehead and shutting his own eyes as well - sighing as his own aches begin to show themselves.

If they were one person together, they could be the perfect lover. 

But maybe, when it comes to Tony, _maybe_ they can still be separate people too.

They don't mind.

.

**Author's Note:**

> So ... yeah :) I don't actually seem to ship this as a threesome, but it's something that I drew once, and I decided to write it for my cousin to cheer her up :D Porn always helps ;)


End file.
